


’Tis the wind and nothing more!

by Faustess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Gen, Haunted Houses, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, Poltergeists, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess
Summary: Summary:  Some older students lure Tony to a house that's reputedly haunted... then lock him in.Title:  ’Tis the wind and nothing more!Collaborator Name:  Faustess (me!)Tony Stark Bingo Square: R4 - Supernatural (moodboard), Card number 4059IronHusbands Bingo Square: I3 - Poltergeist (drabble)Ship/Main Pairing:  Tony Stark & James "Rhodey" Rhodes"Rating: TeenMajor Tags:  Supernatural, Poltergeists, Fear, Haunted Houses, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MITWord Count:100
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	’Tis the wind and nothing more!

Even in the bright restaurant light, Tony was still shaking so badly he couldn't hold his coffee cup. "I'm telling you Rhodey - it _wasn’t_ the wind. I heard its footsteps and scratching to get in." His eyes were so wide the whites showed all around.

"Those guys were just screwing with you. I searched the house. Nobody else was there," Rhodey replied, resting his hand on Tony's.

 _What if it followed me?_ Tony repressed a shudder and forced himself to eat. 

"I can tell you're scared, Tones. Want me to sleep over?" Rhodey asked.

 _Bless him._ "Yeah, please... would you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I made this moodboard during the Tony Stark Bingo discord party this weekend. (It's been so fun working on fic and visuals again!) The whole thing was inspired by my bingo prompts and two of the other prompts in the game: midnight and diner/restaurant.


End file.
